Nanny: Wowzers, I never knew
by nilescclover
Summary: continuation of wine cellar. Niles comes to get CC out of there the door closes on accident and things get heated between them. Sparks fly. Will they survive it?
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

Contiuation on Wine Cellar

Esp. #210

Authors notes: I wrote this because I wanted to know what happened if CC and Niles were stuck down there. I had a weird dream with all these passages and hallways. With a roll a coaster like thing. I hate roll a coasters. I always thought they would fall. So I thought about writing about my dream. Kind of scary what the mind can come up with. Especially mine. Hope you enjoy.

March

2006

"Wowzers, I never knew."

By NilesCClover

Fran and Max go upstairs after Fran tells Ms Babcock that she left her purse down there.

"Where's CC?"

"She went home." She winked at Niles. "Something about forgetting to put the dog away." Max leaves through the kitchen door where he still hears music blasting away.

"Man," he complains with a sigh.

"Join in Mista Sheffield. Don't be shy." Fran pushes Max out the door. Then turns to face Niles, "should we let here out?"

"Maybe when everyone leaves." Niles joked.

Fran slaps him on the arm "That's a great idea." She smiles then leaves.

Still in the wine cellar, CC leaned against the door. "Why me?" she cried out, "what did I ever do?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Why?" she sniffed. She figured that since Nanny Fine was the one who left her there then no one would come for her. "Why does everyone hate me? Do they really want me to die in here? Cause that's how it looks. Maybe this is punishment, no being stuck with Nanny Fine who never shut up, was. At least now I can get some peace and quite.

Niles sees Sophie, _wow Fran wasn't kidding when she said Sophie was built like a brick_. Niles was undressing her with his eyes and thinking what he would like to do with her.

"Niles," came a voice all to familiar to him.

"There goes that idea." He grumbled.

"Coming sir," Sophie looked up at him and winked. She said something but Niles didn't understand it. Niles entered the office. "What sir," he said irritated.

"Oh," Max placed the phone down frustrated not being able to reach his business partner.

He pushed the numbers of her cell phone but that was no use cause the phone on the couch rang. "Never mind. I can't think with all this racket going on in here. Where's Ms Fine?"

"Still waiting on you sir," Niles commented. Max just glare his direction.

"Serious Niles." he shook his head, "drop it."

Max made his way to the den, looking for any signs of Ms Fine. Niles looks around for Sophie but can't find her anywhere. _Damn lost another chance._ He remembers what Ms. Fine said about CC.

"I have to let her out." He thought for a minute. _Should I? I mean after all the times that she made me suffer. Hum…_he rubbed his chin ashe started to head towards the stairs that lead to the wine cellar. "Oh, Ms. Babcock. Oh, Ms. Babcock." He whispered, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. He reached the cellar door but hesitated once more. He sighed. He knew that it was right to let her out but wanted to get back at her back for the last trick she pulled on him. _What the hell? I'll give her this one._ He slowly cracks the door. It creaked loudly.

"Ms. Babcock." He called. "Are you in here?"

"What do you want servant!" she yelled without looking up.

"Fine. I'll leave!" he pretended to shut the door.

"Wait, don't go." She turned to look at his face. Her eyes were watery, and puffy red.

"You have been crying?"

"So what's it to you?" CC sniffed. Niles hated to see her really upset. He hated to see her cry. There was something about this time that was different then all the other times. He stepped forward towards her. "Don't let the door…." To late the door closed on them with a bang.


	2. Chapter 2

"Opps…"

"You did that on purpose."

"What if I did? Where's the crime? Where's the crime…. in caring?"

"No!" she screamed. "Why?"

"Why what?" He sat down next to her. "Why care?"

"No!"

"Stop repeating yourself."

"Why does this always happen to me?" Niles tried to put his arms around her but she got up just out of his reach. "Getting stuck in situations that always end with something going wrong. Why can't I get anything right?"

"You've done plenty right."

"Yeah, name one thing." CC challenged him. Niles swallowed.

"Plenty like uh….um…."

"You can't. Can you?" she walked to the other side of the cellar where the wine bottles where located.

"You started a business by yourself. See…" Niles commented.

"No! Maxwell did! I was his helper, never really got any credit for it though."

"Maybe that needs to change, you know you're good."

"Then why don't I ever get noticed?"

"I notice you."

"Because you have too." She turned to look at him. "You're the servant."

"That's not always true. I do because I…"

"Cause you what?" he reached in his pocket,

"You have something for me!" her eyes lit up. Niles saw that sparkle in them. He handed her a handkerchief.

"You have snot dripping from you nose. If you don't clean it up. I'll have to later." She took it wiped her nose with it.

"There take it." She threw it back at him. He grabbed it with his hands, which was a mistake. It was all wet. Niles cursed under his breath but CC knew what he was thinking. CC paced the floor, looking down. "See, I did it again."

"CC…" She stopped her pacing, looking up him. "I just…"

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it all." She sighed letting more tears flow. "No one thinks of me as a person, I sure the hell know that you don't."

"I came down here to help bring you back out and this is how you repay me?" he stomped up the first two steps. "Fran was right when she left you down here. I should have done the same thing." He turned to face her. "Oh by the way there is another way out of this wine cellar."

"What do you mean another way out?" she stepped forward some. "I have already looked the whole place over and didn't see one." She stood in front of him. "Show me. Show me."

"Why should I?"

"Well," she started pacing again. "You're right. You don't have to." She sniffed. She put her head down. "But we are both stuck."

"You are." He smiled, but she didn't see it. "I know the way out. When you fall a sleep I will be gone."

"You wouldn't leave me in here. You don't have the heart too. Why is that?"

"Why I have a heart and you don't?" he looked confused.

"That too, but I'm talking about you're always there when no one else is?" Niles had to think about that one. He didn't really have an answer to that question. Well he had some ideas. Maybe, it was his fate to be with her after all. Or maybe he was just lucky. Na couldn't be that, cause he wasn't lucky in anything else. What if it was his fate, then that would mean he would have to confess to her that he was in love with her.

"Not really sure. I'm just a dumb servant who can't keep out of trouble." He snorted.

"I never said you were dumb." She shouted annoyed now.

"You didn't have too. I know how you feel."

"You think you do, do ya." She spat. "Get out of my way." She slapped him as she went passed him.

"And where are you going?" he held her wrist tight. She just remembered he was the one that knew the only way out. She stepped back. He let go of her. "No where I guess." She walked over and picked up a bottle from the stash. She held it up, "Let the party begin."


	3. Chapter 3

"No more." He grabbed the bottle. "I don't think so."

"Give me that!" his hands were right on hers. She felt a shock that went through her body. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She stepped back quickly. The bottle slipped out of her hands and hit the floor. _Great_. Niles mumbled to himself. She looked down at the spill and then at Niles.

"Look what you did! That was good wine." She yelled.

"Then lick it up off the floor." She shook her head then blinked,

"Is that how you see me? as a dog?"

"Well," Niles was going to say yes but the look in her eyes… the hurt…the pain…the tears. He didn't have the heart to say anything.

"I take that as a yes then." She walked to the side of the stairs and sat on the ground. "I guess everyone does."

"I don't think that you are." He sat by her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it.

"Look at me."

"What if I don't want too?" She kept her eyes closed. He placed both his hands around her face.

"Please," he begged. He knew that his silence was worse then an answer. But he didn't want to tell her that he really did care for her. She tried to twist her head from his hands but he wasn't letting go. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. _So soft_ he thought, _So soft._ He let his hands fall and got up. She still didn't look at him. "I understand." He felt a jolt of pain sweep through to the core of his heart. His eyes started to water some. _I can't let her see me like this. I caused her more pain then Fran could ever. _

He found a mop and bucket in the corner. CC watched him as he cleaned up the mess once again she made. This time he didn't complain about it. When he would look her direction she pretended not to look at him. He felt bad, but also hurt that she didn't trust him. After awhile CC didn't hear anything she looked around the room. "Niles," she whispers at first. Still, only the silence of the whine cellar, and her voice.

She thinks she hears a rat or something scurry by her foot. She jumped up. "Where are you Niles," she said louder. _He wouldn't dare leave me here by myself. I'll kill him if he did_. She gave one look at the door, sighed, and then went to the other side of the steps towards the whine racks. She saw what she believed to be Niles. He was leaning against the stairs with his head against the hard wall. "Oh no!" she kneels down next to him.

She places her head in his lap.

"I need it." He mumbles, she starts to feel his arousal. So he's dreaming about some sexual fantasies I bet. Let's torture him, making his dream more say, lively. Two can play this fantasy game. "Oh Niles…"

"Yeah, right there." he responses. CC chuckles to herself. "This is fun." She whispers. She looks up at him. "Sleeping like a baby. Let's make his dream better." She places her hands on his pants. "Eat this Niles!" she calls a little louder to make sure he hears her.

She rubs the bulge of his pants. He moans, which in turn, turns CC on. Why, she doesn't quite know. She can now feel that he is fully aroused. _I should stop but I can't resist this moment to torture him. And it feels so…_she shakes the thoughts for her mind. _Its just cause I'm a woman with needs._ She kept her hands on him. a soft moan escapes her throat.

"More, more." He called out to her. "I need it. Oh how I need it."

"Me too." CC joked.

"Uh…" he blinked his eyes open. She laughed at him.

"Dreaming about an island where you can be alone to 'play'."

"Not anymore, I have who was in my dream." CC blushed some after figuring out he meant her.

"Me?" he pulled her head up closer to his. She stared into his eyes.

"Yes," they lock lips; their tongues intertwine. _Good god he taste good._ CC thought. _Almost as good as he did the first time. In the mansion's den after we went drinking. _

_Niles' mind: Sweet as can be. I want more, more like in my dream. _Niles shook his head. More dirty thoughts came to mind. The kiss finally needed and they both gazed at each other for a second then Niles spoke.

"Why torture me like that?"

"You scare me again when you didn't answer me. I thought you were hurt till…"

"Aw-ha got you. You do care about me."

"Hell yeah." She said before she could stop herself. He wrapped his arms around her not letting her go. After what seemed to be a few hours even though it was only a few minutes. Niles stirred. "I want to show you something."

"What? I want to…" she was cut off.

"We'll do that later…" he smiled. "Come on." He gets to his feet and held out his hands.

They walk a little bit farther into the cellar, to a door at the end.

"Dead end." CC said as to remind Niles of it. He reached in his pocket and unlocked the door.

"After you," he held the door so CC could pass him. Her eyes lit up. "A bed? That's what you wanted to show me. What am I supposed to do?….she faced him. "Oh," _You naughty thing._ _Now I see what they meant by saying 'the butler did it'. in our case he thinks of it all. _


	4. Chapter 4

"You'll have to lay on me." he lays down and drags her on top of him.

"I think that I can…." As soon as she was in poison he hit the button. If took off at a higher speed then what it was on.

"Oh did I mention hang on tight." She grabbed the side of the bed. "What if I fall?"

he gripped his arms tighter around her. "Better?"

"I otta…" the bed starts going up feet first.

"whoa…..You know I don't like heights."

"What? You never said anything about that." The bed came to a stop, CC's heart was pounding and her breathing came out in shorts puffs. Niles blinked. "You're turning white." She slapped him on the arm, luckily and not in the face like she was planning to do..

"I hate you!" she screamed, "you knew I was terrified of 'roll coaters.'"

"I had no idea,"

"Yeah I bet. Max didn't tell you!"

"No," his focus was now on her and what she was saying. "Look I wouldn't have never shown you if I had known it would have upset you like it did."

"I know that you would have rubbed it in my face."

"No, I wouldn't have." He shot back at her a little annoyed that she didn't trust him. "If

for one minute I thought…"

"Yeah you would have and you know it." he tried to hold her to clam her down.

"Just let me be alone." She hissed, her fury increasing with each struggling moment.

She was finally able to scamper out of his grip.

"Ms. Babcock…" she left him, walking off, anything to get away from him.

"I'm…" he sounded regretfully. He got up and followed her down a little hallway. "I'm sorry." She stomped down the slightly lit hallway looking lost. She looked at all the doors. _There are not that many rooms. Are there?_

"Where are we anyway?" He sighed, was she ever going to forgive him for this? He swallowed. _How come no one told me about her and the fear of heights? How much I really know about her. _ _One question still reminds._ _Why hell does she live in building that had 13 floors and she lives on the very top._

"_T_hird floor." He called as he finally caught up to her.

"Third floor? That's were all the guest rooms are."

"Yes,"

"So you can spy on anyone at anytime?"

"I could if I wanted to." He gave her a wicked grin, which she missed.

"Remind me never to stay here again." CC turned and smiles him. He saw that sparkle come back to her eyes. _Now that's the eyes, I know._ _That's the eyes I like_. Now his heart was smiling again. Curious as she was tried one of the doors.

_Locked why?_ She thought. As to read her confused look, Niles took out a set of keys. _Now he's going to play janitor too._ She held back a chuckle. _He has many talents._

"They're locked, you want me to give you a tour?"

"I don't…" _should I trust him again after all that he had just put me through? Maxwell hates it when we snoop. What if he found us? Us? There is, no us. That's how he knows everyone's, business around here. Not only does someone tell him, he listens through the walls._

"Does Max know about this?"

"What the 'roller coaster' as you put it?"

"Yes, you twit."

"No,"

"Well, he's about too."

"No wait!" Niles runs after her. She almost steps on a trap door. He grabbed her around the waist just as piece of the floor gave way.

"A trap door too. You were going to let me fall down the trap."

"No, I was trying to warn you."

"this is worse then a horror movie. Next a murder is going to jump out at me." she sniffed, "Get me out of here!" Niles placed his arms around her waist tighter, pulling her closer to him.

"Calm down, calm down." Niles' mind: _The last thing I wanted to do is to scare her. I didn't think…don't go there. _The voice in his head warned him_. I didn't think, that was my problem. None of this would have happened if I didn't ….care for her so much but I do. I love her. I love how she feels against me. We fit together and she knows it. Fate did bring me down here tonight. This is where I belong._

She continued to struggle with him. Some how his hands got under her shirt. He gently moved his hands back and forth across the skin of her stomach. He started to get aroused again, which CC noticed. His breath was hot and steamy as it went across her neck and the back of her ear. "Now will you trust me." she bite her lip to keep from crying out. She swallowed. She wanted him so bad.

"I…" she blinked. CC's mind: _oh how good that feels. Oh, oh……_she turned in his arms. She wanted to see if this was for real. _Remember the danger he just put you through. _She thought, she looked down and thought she saw the floor move under her feet. She was going to fall again. She grabbed onto his waist with force. Niles could feel the change in her mood quickly. She was terrified again, about what he wasn't sure.

Niles' mind: _What got her so terrified again? What did I do, that was wrong? Did I hurt her in some way?_ _There's no harm here. Just me. That's what she afraid of? Me? I wouldn't put her in any danger well, not intentionally anyway. She knows that. Maybe that is what she is thinking. She can't trust me yet. I'll have to change that._


	5. Chapter 5

"Shh…" he placed his hands up to the side of her face and stroked her. "There, there." _you're safe in my arms_. He wanted to say to her but didn't have the courage too. Not yet anyway. He held her closer. She sighed. "Better."

"No." He noticed that she was still shaking and the best thing he could do was to take her out of this place. He loosened his grip on her and looked in her eyes. Fear danced across them. And to him another rain dance was coming.

"Look I'll take you back down." He let go of her all the way. The last thing he wants was to have her mad at him all the time. He didn't want to scare her even more, which he seemed to be good at, at this moment. He started walking towards the bed again. When he didn't hear her footsteps, he turned to face her. "Now what?" He mumbled to himself._ I see that she really doesn't trust me._

CC stood there staring at what, Niles didn't know. _She looks traumatized. Like she can't move. Did I do all that? _Niles shook the thought from his mind. _She could be but what if…what if she never moves? Oh what did I do to her?_ CC wasn't traumatized at all. She was watching Niles rear end move as he walked down the hall. She would love to see if without his pants on though. She was fantasizing what it would be like to hold his butt in her hands like she did many times before.

"What's wrong now?" he questioned bring her back to reality. He had a bit of nervousness in his voice. He swallowed fearing the worse.

"Oh," she shook her head. "Nothing…I was just thinking…." CC's mind: _Thinking how good you would look without your pants on, the front and the back. _She thought to herself as she grinned an evil grin. Niles didn't like that too much. Niles' mind: _She must be planning on getting me back for this. _

"Yes, I'm." CC called to him as if she could read his mind. He swallowed, which CC enjoyed watching. CC's mind:_ Good he thinks I planning on getting him back. Well, I somewhat am, just not in the way that he's thinking. He just better watch out, that's all I can say._

Niles looked down at his watch. "We've been gone to long. Come on."

"Where to this time?" she was hoping back to a place where they could be alone. A place where she could get him back.

"The kitchen." He smiles, "that way we can walk in together."

They walk towards the bed again. All kind of thoughts ran though CC mind on what fun she can have with Niles on this bed, or any bed for that matter. She gets on the bed before him and puts her head towards the floor, so that when they go down her head would be the first to reach the bottom.

"You're not suppose to do that?"

"Any why not? I thought you like challenges." She grabbed him and pulls him down on top of her in the same direction. "I didn't think you would mind." She lifted her head up some and kissed him hungrily.

"No, I can argue with that." he licked his lips. Telling her, he wanted more. The bed starts it's way down. He slides down on her. He could feel her body heat though the cloths she was wearing. Moans escaped his lips.

CC's mind: _Good this was torture for him._ CC smiled_. I knew it would be. There, getting you back_. He shook his head. Trying to dislodge the dirty but healthy, he though, thoughts from his head. He wanted to badly to feel their skin touching. His breath was rapid by the time they got down to the basement. The same place they started out at. He couldn't help kiss her again, feel her tongue intertwine with his. He swallowed.

"This is your way of getting me back isn't it?"

"Yes, I am!" she said proudly. "You like?"

"Well," he grabbed the back of her neck, lifted her somewhat into him and kissed her again. "what do you think?" she felt her blood boiling now wanting to be released. She lifted her hips into his. Moans came deep within him. "I thought you were in a hurry to get out of here." He responded between kisses. He started kissing her lower and lower. "I certainly know where I want to go." A smile crept across his face. He wanted to take her there. More then anything.


	6. Chapter 6

"Niles!" yelled Max through the intercom. "Damn," he lifted himself off of her. "I guess this will have to wait." She stood up. _When will that ever be? Never, _she questioned herself. _Not with them around. _She wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of the day or was it night by now, with him.

"One last kiss, then." He couldn't deny her that, for he knew it would be a long time till they got to do this again. He picked her up. she held on to his neck. He let his tongue make contact with hers again. Niles' mind: _I don't want this to end like this, but I know I have too my sweet baby. _

CC mind: _Now when am I ever going to feel that tongue again._ She breathed out. _Oh I wish…you could lick me all over Niles. That would make this all go away. I would forgive you then…for everything. _He put her down.

"How was that?"

"What can I say, except…" she swayed some trying to stand straight. "What do I say?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Niles," that voice rang out again.

"Now where's that door, you said you knew about?"

"Follow me." he moved a book on the fifth shelve, a little high for CC to reach. The shelves parted in the middle and she could see a hallway. "It leads to the kitchen."

"You knew that that was there this whole time?" he sleepily grinned.

"Yes, I told you I knew."

"We could have walked out about almost two hours ago?" she spat.

"Yes," he looked down at the ground thinking that she was going to get mad at him.

"And you let me suffer."

"Me? What about you." she smiled an evil grin, "Cause I could." She went up to him and embraced in his warm arms one last time. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. "We should do this more often." And with that she pulled away from him.

She turned from him quickly, took out a small mirror fixing her hair. "Now, open the door." she snapped at him. "Hurry up butler boy!"

Seeing the look on Niles face through the mirror was priceless. CC mind: _That will keep him confused, hopefully, in a good way. When we seem to fight, we have to take the time to make up. That's when the best things happen._ After he opened the door, she patted him on the shoulder. "Later," she whispered and hissed the air. She sees Max coming in the kitchen though the den. She sneaks in and leans against the island pretending to place something in the sink. Max looks up.

"CC?" He walks up to the counter. "I didn't know you were still here. Ms. Fine said you left,"

"I did! I had to take my dog to the vet." She lied, though her teeth. "I thought we had…"

"Where is that nosy butler of mine?" He walks around in the kitchen some. "Niles," he yells.

"He's…." she glares over at the door where she came through but didn't see him anymore. CC's mind: _So that's how he wants to play it? Just abandon me now._

"Where?" Max said.

"I thought I just saw him. Maybe he's with Nanny Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Niles enters though the back hallway into the den. Fran gabbed him by the arm.

"Now where have you been for the last two hours mista."

Niles did the outline of a curvy women, Fran showed him of her relatives, Sophie to be exact.

"So you meet my cousin. Nice uh?"

"Wowzers."

"So you like?"

Wowzers was right but he wasn't talking about her cousin, he never saw them. He was talking about CC.

"Good I found you!" Max shouted.

"Right here sir, have been." He smiled at CC who was right behind him coming in the den.

"We are working late tonight cause that party," he glared at Fran. She gave a what look.

"Threw us off our timeline." He faces Niles. "We will take our dinner in the office tonight."

"Back to business as usual I see." Fran commented to Niles as she walked to the kitchen door.

"Joy," he smiled at CC. Who just turned around and followed Max in to the office.

The end.


End file.
